MewClan
MewClan is a Clan composed of humans that have turned into cats as well as some real cats. All cats can be from favourite anime and cartoons. This is just a spoof Clan and, unless it is accepted by other admins and such, won't be given any real prophecies or big roles. However, it does exist in wiki canon. To join, please go to the talk page and you're request to join will be seen to as soon as possible. This Clan was previously owned by Destiny, but is under new management by Luna ''History and Creation; After a mishap with a new ghostly adversary, Daniel "Danny" Fenton, among others, have been turned into cats. Meeting up in a forest, the group discovers that many of them were once human, including his friends Sam and Tucker (along with his older sister Jazz and his clone Dani). Knowing that they won't be able to make it on their own, they decide to form a Clan together, and chose Danny to lead them. Some decide to take on warrior names, but others don't. Allegiances; 'Leader;' Phantomstar Somewhat awkward, yet continuously gaining confidence, accepting, responsible, dedicated, yet impulsive, fluffy black tom with a white chest and underbelly, tufted ears, and cornflower-blue eyes. Can transform into a ghost (white tom with a black chest and underbelly, a white flash (DP) on his chest, and glowing neon-green eyes). Human name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Danny Phantom. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Deputy; Varrick Well-groomed, dark brown tom with icy, attractive blue eyes. Eccentric, a genius, and extremely resourceful and creative, but also underhanded and a chessmaster. Human name: Varrick. Roleplayed by Shuckle. Medicine Cat; Twilightsparkle'' Book-loving, intelligent, generally organized, somewhat rational, yet easily stressed, skeptical, lavender she-cat with an indigo neck and tail, each with a purple stripe and a pink stripe on them, and violet eyes. Human(?) name: Twilight Sparkle. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Apprentice; Clearpaw Warriors; Aquaflower'' Rational, intelligent, supportive, respectful, serious, yet fun-loving, social, light ginger she-cat with a few faint tabby markings, an aquamarine headband that she tied around her left forepaw into a loose bow, and pale teal eyes. Human name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Smokepearl'' Independent, individualized, rational, level-headed, yet forceful and selfish, stubborn, bossy, often hypocritical, yet kind, black she-cat with light violet paws, a white flash on her nose, and violet eyes. Human name: Samantha "Sam" Manson. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Electricpelt'' Optimistic, light-hearted, a joker, geeky, talkative, "tech-savvy", flirtatious, power-hungry, volatile, brown and black tom with a red beret on his head, covering his ears, a brown face with black markings around his eyes to resemble glasses, and dark turquoise eyes. Human name: Tucker Foley. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Scarletshade'' Compassionate, caring, yet hot-tempered, stubborn, persistent, fierce, harsh, yet well-meaning, slightly egotistical, long-haired, brown and black she-cat with thick, wavy fur, a scarlet chest, underbelly, and paws, an orange headband that she tied around her right forepaw into a loose bow, and emerald-green eyes. Human name: Valerie Gray. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Deathlight'' Handsome, hardworking, talented, intelligent, sociopathic, cynical, overconfident, frustrated, decisive, ruthless, light brown tabby tom with black paws, ears, and tail tip, and brown eyes. Human name: Light Yagami. Roleplayed by ___.'' Shadowmystery'' Very slim, long-legged, an insomniac, secretive, intelligent, languid, analytical, deceiving, drastic, quirky, long-haired, fluffy, black tabby tom with white paws, dark gray rings around his eyes, and black eyes. Human name: L Lawliet. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Applefall'' Diligent, brave, reliable, honest, mature, hard-working, yet stubborn and headstrong, strong, empathetic, ginger she-cat with a blonde neck and tail, a light brown stetson hat on her head, and green eyes. Human(?) name: Applejack. Roleplayed by ___.'' Rainbowdash'' Fiercely loyal, competitive, confident, sometimes to the point of cockiness, brash, mischevious, light blue she-cat with a red, orange, yellow, green, darker blue, and violet neck and tail, and magenta eyes. Human(?) name: Rainbow Dash. Roleplayed by Shuckle.'' Fluttershy'' Timid, kind, fearful, empathetic, polite, yet sometimes aggressive, musical, easily embarrassed, pale golden she-cat with a light pink neck and tail, and dark turquoise eyes. Human(?) name: Fluttershy. Roleplayed by ___.'' Pinksweet'' Quirky, excitable, hyperactive, outgoing, lighthearted, musical, yet insecure, "cartoonish", light pink she-cat with a bushy, somewhat curly darker pink tail, a darker pink neck, and sky-blue eyes. Known for breaking the fourth wall and speaking to the RPers. Human(?) name: Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Raregem'' Formal, detailed, resourceful, tough, elegant, generous, careful, supportive, yet easily made envious, white she-cat with a longer-furred royal-purple tail, longer royal-purple fur on her neck, and azure eyes. Human(?) name: Rarity. Roleplayed by Shuckle.'' Memoryfrost'' Long-haired, smart, graceful, distant, cold, yet caring, doesn't show her emotions well, very dark gray (almost black) she-cat with a diamond-shaped purple gem in her left forepaw, and indigo-violet eyes. Human name: Homura Akemi. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Brightpetal'' Powerful, ladylike, friendly, lonely, somewhat unstable, helpful, sisterly, isolated, light golden she-cat with a flower-shaped golden gem slightly below her right ear, and golden eyes. Human name: Mami Tomoe. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Flarespirit'' Long-haired, egotistical, somewhat sadistic, abrasive, fiery, self-centered, yet somewhat sympathetic, dark red she-cat with an oval-shaped red gem in her chest surrounded by a gold ring, and reddish-orange eyes. Human name: Kyoko Sakura. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Mew Greenheart'' a white tom with green hair and a brown top and bottom and with brown ribbon around his tail. Human name: Kisshu "Dren". Roleplayed by Whitesong'' Mistypool'' a white she-cat with a orange head and ear. Human name: Misty. Roleplayed by Whitesong'' Maywish'' a white she-cat with a brown head. Human name: May. Drew's mate. Roleplayed by Whitesong'' Ashclaw'' a white-tan tom with a black head. Human name: Ash Ketchum. Roleplayed by Whitesong'' Drew'' a white tom with a green head and loves thornless red roses. Maywish's mate. Former kittypet keeping his name. Human name: Drew. Roleplayed by Whitesong'' Acespade Pale white tom with blood-red ear-tips, and a dark pink star on his front right leg and a green drop on his front left leg. Selfish, sadistic, and manipulator. Also a fantastic liar. Human name: Hisoka. Roleplayed by Shuckle. Artemis-step Jet-black tom with pale white ear-tips and darker brown eyes. Brillaint, chaotic, self-serving, and a prodigy. Human name: Artemis Fowl. Roleplayed by Shuckle. Apprentices; Spectralpaw'' Willful, tomboyish, cheerful, childish, often irresponsible, vocal, stubborn, naïve, fluffy black she-cat with a red beanie on her head, covering her ears, a white chest and underbelly, and cornflower-blue eyes. Can transform into a ghost (white she-cat with a black paw, black hind legs with white paws, a silver flash (DP) on her chest, and glowing neon-green eyes). Human name: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Dani Phantom. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Cocoapaw'' Intelligent, feels inferior, verging on immoral at times, determined, emotional, hard-working, drastic, bright blonde tom with a red-beaded silver rosary around his neck, black paws, and ice-blue eyes. Human name: Mihael "Mello" Keehl. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Gamepaw'' Intelligent, "tech-savvy", messy, humorous, cocky, confident, somewhat bored, laid-back, an active gamer, brown tom with slightly reddish tips to his fur, orange-lensed white goggles over his eyes, and dark blue eyes. Human name: Mail "Matt" Jeevas. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Nearpaw'' Childish in appearance, intelligent, observational, distant, sensitive, calm, stable, devious, somewhat humorous, cheeky, white tom with somewhat curly, fluffy fur, gray circles around his eyes, and gray eyes. Human name: Nate "Near" Rivers. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Spikepaw'' Playful, occasionally sarcastic, sensitive, easily made insecure/jealous, defensive, light violet tom with a light green tabby underbelly, a pointed tail tip, light green spikes on his head and back, and green eyes. Human(?) name: Spike. Roleplayed by ___.'' Ribbonpaw'' Naïve, gentle, somewhat shy, yet friendly, gentle, respectful, self-defeating, easily flustered, insecure, helpful, light pink she-cat with with a teardrop-shaped pink gem in her neck, and slightly darker pink eyes. Human name: Madoka Kaname. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Clearpaw'' Tomboyish, confident, somewhat brash, idealistic, stubborn, self-righteous, musical, devoted, longing, short-haired, light blue she-cat with a crescent-shaped blue gem in her underbelly, and dark blue eyes. Human name: Sayaka Miki. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Lemonpaw'' Sparkpaw's brother. Human name: Clemont. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Sparkpaw'' Lemonpaw's sister. Human name: Bonnie. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Queens; Shion'' Loving, doting, protective, strong-willed, determined, kind, gentle, wistful, long-haired, fluffy, curly-furred, white she-cat with a long tail, a red rose by her left ear, and crimson eyes. Tsukihiko and Azami's daughter. Marry's mother (as in Marry of the Mekakushi Dan). Helps queens with kits. Human(?) name: Shion Kozakura. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Darkflower'' Outgoing, hyperactive, childish, yet intelligent, generally nice, yet has a cruel side, traumatized, dedicated, light blonde she-cat with brown roots to her fur, black forepaws, and light blueish-brown eyes. Expecting Deathlight's kits. Human name: Misa Amane. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Elders; Azami'' Long-haired, harsh, cold, yet caring, lonely, determined to keep others happy, hard to get to open up, curly-furred, black she-cat with a red ribbon on the back of her head, scales on her cheeks, and crimson eyes. Tsukihiko's mate. Shion's mother. Human(?) name: Azami. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Tsukihiko'' Determined, caring, smiley, affectionate, optimistic, generally happy, kind, open-minded, fluffy, white tom with a short, fluffy tail, scars criss-crossing his pelt, and pale pink eyes. Azami's mate. Shion's father. Human name: Tsukihiko Kozakura. Roleplayed by Luna.'' ''Roleplay Section; Current events being roleplayed: * The creation of the Clan * General Clan life The Creation of the Clan; Danny and his friends/family wandered around the forest, looking for any signs of other cats. None of them really knew how, but they had become cats, and figured they needed to find others to survive. Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 02:59, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Harly and Dawn come in later) Dren was a cat with friends Ash, May, Drew, And Misty. "There has to be other cats around." Meowed Dren in a girlish voice. "Do you want Zoey, too?" Asked Drew with a red rose. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 03:18, November 19, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren Artemis-step looked around at his companions, or so they seemed. They all seemed to have higher intelligence in some form, including himself, but in various different ways. Artemis-step, himself, was more a criminal-mastermind, Varrick was an eccentric genius, and Acespade, while also intelligent, was just a bit unnerving, even for someone of Artemis-step's discipline. He sighed, wishing Domovoiclaw was with him to protect him from such a heathen. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:15, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dren's ears rose, "What is is Dren?" Asked Misty. "I heard cats." Replied Dren. Dren ran the direction he heard the cats, the rest followed. Dren saw Artimus-step. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 01:26, November 20, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren Varrick noticed the new cat and strutted up to him confidently. "Hi, Varrick's the name!" Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 02:02, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Dren" meowed Dren in a girlish voice (as usual) " and I am a tom cat!" His (Dren's) friends came close to Dren. "Who's the hot cat!" Meowed Misty making Ash jealous. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 02:24, November 20, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren Ceremonies; Clan Life; Other;'' Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Luna